Lucy and her Celestial Spirits
by Water Constellations
Summary: Some short stories about Lucy and her Celestial Spirit friends! Read on as they have small adventures, funny moments, and bond more together as friends!


**A/N**: Hoping this turns out alright for a fanfic about Lucy and her Celestial Spirits. ^^; If not, I'll just have to try much harder.

* * *

"Do you think Oba-chan was alright to give us all this Jewel?" the celestial mage sighed as she looked beside her with a look of small guilt. "Puuu-puuun!" Plue, her Celestial Spirit wobbled and shivered as they kept walking straight ahead. It was then that Lucy looked back ahead, her arms behind her back, a smile grazing her face, "You're right! She was only being generous since we helped her find her missing jewelry!" indeed, she was on a solo mission for today. Team Natsu wasn't really doing anything in particular that would include any big paying missions, so Lucy decided to improvise.

Now, the city of Magnolia became quick into view as she stopped in her tracks and placed both hands on her hips. "Do you think we'll ever stop living here?" she asked looking up at the gradient blue/pink sky; indicating sunset. "Puuuun.." Plue mumbled, a sad look on his face as he stared up at Lucy. "Hm?" the blonde blinked as she stared back at the Celestial Spirit, then smiling with her eyes closed.

"Don't worry, don't worry! It's not like we'll ever leave, right?"

And so, the two began to walk deeper into the city, walking across the bridge and heading to Strawberry Street. On the way, she balanced herself on the edge of the guard rail that blocked off anyone falling into the river. "Be careful Lucy!" a boatman said. "I'll be fine!" she replied, her arms in the air as she took steps in front of her. One foot in front, the other in front. It was a repeating motion, until her little cozy apartment came into view.

She jumped off onto the ground, her heels clicking against the pavement as she stepped up the tiny stairs, fumbling through her bag to find the house key. "Mo! Why didn't I clean out my purse earlier? I can't find my keys!" Lucy yelled, furrowing her brows in annoyance. "Puu-puun!" Plue shot his arm up in the air as he stood on one of the steps, shivering and shaking. "Hn? What is it?" she asked looking down at the Celestial Spirit.

"Puun! Puun!" the white creature said, pointing at the bottom of the purse. The celestial mage raised a brow, taking the purse off her shoulders and holding it up under her head, eyes widening to see that a hole had been seared there. The look on her face suddenly turned annoyed. "Natsu..! That idiot! What was he doing playing with my purse!" she yelled angrily dropping her purse. It was then that Plue had picked the purse up for her, looking through it to throw out useless items over his shoulder while Lucy was ranting about the Fire Dragonslayer.

"Why can't he just not touch people's personal items!"

"Puun." the Celestial Spirit said, throwing pads behind his head.

"He seriously cannot keep out of my stuff ever since I met him!"

"Puun." throwing a pack of mints behind his head.

"Even Happy! And everyone else who comes to visit! They always go through my dresser and my desk!"

"Puun." throwing a Heart Kreuz keychain behind his head.

"Can they not understand that it's normal for a cute girl like me to have these things!"

"Puun." throwing a wooden box behind his head that had hit a passerby who then lunged over and fell into the river.

It was then that the Celestial Spirit finally pulled out a silver room key, "Puu-puuun!" he cheered, doing a small victory dance which was kicking his legs up in the air whilst his arms did too. Lucy then noticed Plue's little doo-dah and looked down, eyes sparkling to see what the creature had found. "My.. my apartment key! You found it!" her hands clasped together as a huge smile grazed her face.

The blonde leaned down and picked up Plue in her arms, squeezing him slightly, nuzzling her face against his head. "Oh, Plue! You're the most amazing Celestial Spirit a mage can have!" she chirped, grabbing the keys from his hand and opening her apartment door, closing the door behind her and walking up the stairs.

"Puuuu-puuuun~!"

* * *

**A/N**: I honestly love Plue with all my heart, haha. xD There will be more spirits making their way here soon! :3


End file.
